The Paradoxial Relationship
by AEStarWars
Summary: Sequel to Grandpa McFly's Adventure. One Shot. Marty and Jennifer are on tense terms, but things do not come without consequences. Emmett 'Doc' Brown goes to the future to know how it happened. I am not good with one shots, so please put constructive criticism in the review section if required.


The Paradoxial Relationship

One Shot

**I don't have much experience with one shots, so apologies. If it turns out pretty bad, I just posted this today so my break is on Saturday, the day where I go to a friend's house**

**AEStarWars**

14th January 1995

27 year old Martin Seamus McFly was now a doctor of science and he chose to work as Doc's assistant till he reaches the age of 29, which was only two years ahead. Now, he was working with some potions in front of his parent's house and then he heard footsteps. If it was Jennifer, he was in trouble. He hasn't seen Jennifer since those adventures in 1939 and 1775.

"Martin!" Marty heard a girl's voice and cringed, it was none other than Jennifer Jane Parker, and she was angry too

"Hey, Hey! Jenn! Long time no see!" Marty commented in nervousness, backing away a bit

"Marty, this is unacceptable! I knew you were busy with that PHD thing, but you didn't show up even after your graduation!" Jennifer fumed "I'm breaking up!"

"No! No! Don't do that! You know the Space-Time Continuum depends on us marrying!" Marty then realised what he said wrong

"Just great! My ex-boyfriend only cares about the Space-Time Continuum, but not me!" Jennifer cried

"The Space-Time Continuum is the Universe, Jennifer Parker!" Marty argued as his anger grew "It is more important that some love life!"

Jennifer gasped and slapped him, calling the Young Scientist a 'Nerd' and left crying. Marty kicked the table angrily. All the potions and equipment broke and leaked on the sidewalk. After that, he sat on the floor, put his arms on his legs, and started crying his tears away. Jennifer, his girlfriend, the one destined to be his true love, broke up with Marty. Marty was crying when his grandfather came along, he did that since the came back from the future the year before. Arthur McFly tried to comfort his grandson, but accidentally motivated Marty to go to Emmett's House.

Emmett Brown, the supposed 81-year old Scientist, but in fact 91 in age and 41 in looks was working on a similar experiment to what Marty did and he heard an ear-piercing scream

"EMMETT!" Marty yelled out loud, startling Clara and making her drop the platter she was hold

"Marty! What the hell made you scream so loud!" Emmett heard it so loudly that he broke his normal calm barrier

"Whoops! Sorry! But, there is a problem in the newest timeline" Marty admitted

"What, problem?" Emmett asked

"I broke up with Jennifer, Parker, and I want to know if there's any Paradox in our hands" Marty answered

"Great Scott! That's a major Paradox, that means that Eastwood Ravine will… wait, I'll check out!" Emmett exclaimed and turned on the time machine, and went to the year 2025, when Marty's supposed to be 57

Emmett went to January 18th 2025, exactly 30 years into the Future, he accelerated to 88 miles per hours and saw some flashing lights and three sonic booms

Emmett walked out and saw tons of flying cars and an ad of some Rock Star, Verne and the sci-fi Singers, wait, Verne's a Rock Star?! Verne always had an interest in Music, but loved Video Games even more, so this was confusing to the 90's Doctor. Emmett went to one of those futuristic phone booths, closed the door and typed 'Marty McFly, PHD'

Dr. Martin Seamus 'Marty' McFly

PHD, Doctor, Rocket Engineer

Dreams: Successfully inventing Quantum Analyser

Most Famous Breakthroughs: Astral Travel, Hover Conversion (With Emmett Brown)

Favourite Relatives: Arthur McFly (Paternal Grandfather)

Status: DEAD, Committed Suicide on October 23rd, 2015

Dead? Suicide? Emmett was really unstable, he opened the door and tried to get out, but fainted, only to be found by a brownish haired man, his tired brown eyes stared at Emmett, he took the Scientist to his house, it was a small house, but it could be lived in

"Who are you?" Emmett asked

"Calm Down… Father" The man motioned

"Jules? Wait… Future Jules!" Emmett exclaimed

Jules and Emmett embraced and then talked to each other about Marty. Apparently the future goes like this…

Marty committed suicide in a gunfight relating to Needles and Jennifer, who in this timeline, married. Jennifer's breakup caused some phycological changes in poor Marty. First, Marty started resenting Jennifer, and when referring to her, called her by her full name, in the meanwhile Jennifer started having a relationship with Needles and they married each other only a few months after that January. Marty became so angered by that, he literally beat up Needles the next time he saw them, which was June 15th 2005.

Then, his reputation on Hill Valley went downhill because he beat up an 'innocent' man, so he moved to Nevada, the place where his ancestor, Martin McFly died. Marty then finally moved back to Hill Valley in September 2015, one decade after beating up his former bully. People still resented him, so he moved into a lab outside of town.

The next month, Emmett Brown from 1985 came along, and tried to conniving 2015 Jennifer to go on friendly terms with Marty, but his words motivated her to speak to Marty, to get revenge for beating up Needles, and when Needles heard of it, he went to Marty's lab, and they both got on a standoff. Marty had superior shooting skills, so Needles was shot in the abdomen and Marty realised what he had done, so he shot himself. Later, Jules, who became a artist, took Marty's place as the scientist and Verne, who was a Scientist, became a musician.

Marty was buried in the new Cemetery that replaced Lone Pine Mall. He was buried on the same spot where the first temporal experiment took place.

Emmett let a tear out after the story ended, Marty had a sad life, despite he knew Jennifer wouldn't go with Marty anymore, Emmett was determined to make Marty's life better, and trying to convince him not to do some of the events that will lead to his suicide, so he left in the DeLorean and back to 1995. Emmett was determined to not let Marty's life go downhill again.

**Also, if you're asking, Marty and Jennifer won't go back together since Jennifer now resents Marty. So no Marty Jr. or Marlene. But Marty will have a happy life anyway. And, no, I don't hate Jennifer. It's just that Scientist Marty and Jennifer looks kinda… out of shape. This was a one-shot, so don't expect more chapters! ****_NEXT STORY: VERNE TO THE FUTURE: PART ONE_**


End file.
